


polaris on the coast

by summerdayghost



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Impressions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Star was more than an appropriate name for a girl who shone so brightly.
Relationships: Michael Emerson/Star (Lost Boys)
Kudos: 5





	polaris on the coast

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt eight of the [100 fandoms challenge](https://summerdayghost.dreamwidth.org/1559.html), star.

It might have been a shallow observation, but Star was more than an appropriate name for a girl who shone so brightly. Maybe her hippie parents had a working crystal ball somewhere and knew what the future would hold for their girl. More likely they were just lucky.

From the moment she first caught Michael’s eye he knew there was no going back in that strange teenage way that was flawed in its inability to account for the impermanence of all things but spot on when it came to predicting emotional weight. Moving here was a good thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
